Kisu
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: I've written two stories about the word 'kisu'. The word 'kisu' is actually a type of fish but there's another meaning to it  So, it's just misunderstandings and all, enjoy! An Ichigo/Ishida story   w
1. Story 1

Well, I got this idea from my sister's part time job's food. She took back the menu and I was like 'tsumanai...', so I flipped the menu lazily and I found this word 'kisu'... The actual meaning for that word is a type of fish but, there's another meaning so... =w= And, here's my story, enjoy!~~ Oh, and I do _**NOT**_ own anything. Characters belongs to Kubo-sensei~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Kisu (1)<strong>

On a Sunday afternoon, an orange haired and a raven haired teenagers were walking side by side on the street.

"Hey, Ishida," Ichigo called out.

"What?" Ishida groaned, feeling annoyed.

"Ch," Ichigo sneered. "I'm hungry..."

"We just ate, Kurosaki." Ishida cannot believe that his partner/rival/boyfriend was such a glutton.

"I know... But, let's just grab some refreshment." Ichigo grabbed Ishida's wrist and started to lead the way.

"Hey, Kurosaki! Where are we going?" Ishida yelled at Ichigo's self-assertion and started to catch up with Ichigo's pace.

"Let's see..." Ichigo looked around the street and finally found the restaurant that he was finding for. "There." Ichigo pointed to a restaurant that was painted green in color. The words written on the sign of the restaurant were formed by three kanjis that reads 'Sushi Ya'.

Ishida arched one of his eyebrow and questioned. "Sushi?"

"What else?" Ichigo grinned at Ishida. "C'mon,don't just stand here." Ichigo pulled Ishida into the restaurant.

Ichigo thought that they can be seated down immediately but the restaurant was fully packed.

"Damn, I forgot about that today's Sunday..." Ichigo cursed.

"Hmm, too bad. Okay, let's go." When Ishida was heading towards the exit, a waiter kindly approached them.

"How many seats?" The waiter smiled kindly.

"Oh, no we-" Ishida was going to deny but Ichigo interrupted him. "Two." Ichigo gave Ishida a victory smirk.

"Very well. Follow me sir." The waiter led them to the corner of the restaurant where there are two empty seats.

Ishida nodded his head to the waiter when he's leaving to serve the other customers and seated himself. Ichigo, as rude as usual, already sat down.

Ichigo was looking through the menu that was nicely placed on the table.

"Why did you interrupt me just now, Kurosaki? You know how I hate to be interrupted." Ishida glared at Ichigo, waiting for a satisfying answer.

"Shut up and make your choice..." But it was not the answer Ishida expected. "Damn Shinigamis..." Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose.

"You say something?" Ichigo looked up from the menu.

"...Nope." Ishida opened the menu and started scanning it.

After five minutes, a waitress came to take their order.

"What do you want, sir?" The waitress asked politely.

"Um... Give me a tamago and an unagi." Ichigo closed the menu.

"One tamago and one unagi..." The waitress mumbles to herself and turns to Ishida. "How about you, ma'am?"

Ishida flinch. "M-Ma'am?" Ishida looked at the waitress questionably.

"Pfft." Ichigo chuckled to himself and Ishida glared at him.

"Okay," Ichigo coughed and told the waitress. "Um, but that person sitting in front of me is a guy." Ichigo grinned.

"Oh! I'm very sorry! I'm really sorry! Please forgive my rudeness sir..." The waitress apologized immediately.

"So, what do you want, ma'am?" Ichigo grinned but trying to hold his laughter from bursting out.

"Shut up Kurosaki." Ishida glared at him and Ichigo finally calmed down. Ishida sighed. "I want a kisu, Kurosaki."

"Oh, ok, kisu... Wait, what? Kisu?" Ichigo was shocked.

"Yeah? You got a problem with that?" Ishida looked into Ichigo's brown orbs.

"You mean, now? Immediately? In here?" Ichigo asked numerous times to confirm.

"Yes. Now. Immediately. Here." Ishida shook his head.

"But there's a waitress here and the crowds... How-" Ichigo whispered.

"What are you talking about, Kurosaki. I mean this," Ishida pointed at the menu. "Ki-su."

"O-Oh! Right, kisu huh? Yeah, okay..." Ichigo just realized that he totally misunderstood Ishida.

"Jeez, what crossed through your mind just know?" Ishida sighed and told the waitress.

"Very well, sir. Drinks?"

"Green tea is fine, hot." Ichigo and Ishida said in unison.

"Very well. Please wait, your food will be served very soon." The waitress nodded and left.

Ichigo let out a relieved sigh and slumped down the chair.

Ishida glanced at Ichigo and crossed his fingers, letting his elbow rest on the the table while leaning his chin on his crossed fingers.

"Kurosaki," Ishida looked at Ichigo with the I-Know-What-Your-Thinking face.

"What? Don't look at me like that, it's rude,_ ma'am._" Ichigo provoked Ishida but it didn't work.

"Hmm... You're thinking about something _else_ that is absolutely unrelated to food isn't it?" Ishida smirked.

Ichigo turned away, avoiding eye contact. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ishida smiled and sighed. "You know, Kurosaki,"

"What?"

Ishida slumped back to the chair. "I can understand. It's very easy to misunderstand what I want just now right?"

"Ch..." Ichigo sneered.

* * *

><p>Their food finally came after a few minutes of bickering.<p>

"Hey, Kurosaki," Ishida voiced out.

"What?" This time is Ichigo the one who groaned.

"I want a kisu."

"Huh? You mean-" Ichigo's sentence was cut off when Ishida gently pressed his lips onto Ichigo's. Ichigo was shocked but he kissed back.

"Yes." Ishida smirked.

"You sly bastard." Ichigo grinned and they started eating.

* * *

><p>AN: So, how was it? Please review, thanks~ ^^ Oh, and the next story is absolutely unrelated to this one. But it's about 'kisu' too~ XD


	2. Story 2

Hi hi! This is the second story i'm talking about. Still, I don't own anything and enjoy!~ ^^ And I think Ichigo is a bit OOC here... But i like him like that~

* * *

><p><strong>Kisu (2)<strong>

Ichigo was taking Renji out for a walk.

"Ichigo, can we eat something?" Renji asked.

"Well, now that you mentioned it... I'm kinda hungry too." Ichigo agreed. "So, what do you want?"

"Hmm... Sushi."

"Fine. But you're the one paying. Let's go." Ichigo walked ahead of Renji.

"What? Why me? Hey, stop there you bastard!" Renji yelled at Ichigo and started running to him.

* * *

><p>They reached a sushi restaurant after a few minutes.<p>

"...Why here?" Renji arched a eyebrow and asked.

"You said you wanna get some sushi right?" Ichigo answered it obviously.

"Of course I know that idiot," Renji rolled his eyes. "But, we passed by a lot of sushi restaurant just now... Why here?"

"See for yourself." Ichigo smirked.

Renji sweated. "You're creeping me out..." Renji backed away a few steps.

"C'mon, let's go in." Ichigo patted Renji's shoulder and skipped(OOC right? XD) in the entrance of the restaurant.

_God... What's wrong with Ichigo. He's being all...cheerful! It's like he's going to meet his wife or something... _Renji shrugged. _Well, impossible...right? _Renji erased the thought from his mind and walked behind Ichigo.

* * *

><p><em>It is definitely possible... <em>Renji looked at Ishida with the So-My-Thought-Is-True face.

"Kurosaki, why are you here?" Ishida was looking at Ichigo with the Get-The-Hell-Outta-Here face.

"Jeez, don't be like that... I came here just to see you working." Ichigo purred and slipped his hand around Ishida's waist.

"Stop that! We're in the public, Kurosaki!" Ishida blushed and smacked off Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo smirked. "I'm gonna complain to your manager for not treating the customers politely. Making us stand here and hurting your customers..."

"What? When did I- Wait, did you just said 'us'?" Ishida was puzzled.

"Yeah, Renji's here too. You didn't notice?" Ichigo pointed at Renji who was always behind Ichigo's back with a thumb.

"Yo, Ishida." Renji greeted.

"Abarai!" Ishida was surprised.

"What? Too happy to see your beloved Ichigo that you can't even sense my reiatsu?" Renji crossed his arms and smirked.

"N-No way!" Ishida blushed from embarrassment.

"So, you works here huh?" Renji scanned the place.

"Isn't it obvious? Here, i'll lead you to your seats." Ishida turned away and led them to the corner of the restaurant.

Ichigo and Renji exchanged smirks and followed Ishida.

"So, what do you guys want?" Ishida took out his order book and a pen.

"That's very rude. You should treat your customers pro-" Ichigo was about to accuse Ishida's attitude but Ishida interrupted.

Ishida closed his eyes and fired back at Ichigo. "If you're not satisfy with my behavior, may I serve other customers first?"

"You-" Ichigo snapped.

"Maa, maa. Don't let it get on you." Renji calmed Ichigo downed. _Jeez, they're bickering like a pair of couples... _Renji sighed.

"Fine, give me a kisu. That's all." Ichigo crossed his arms and slumped back at his seat.

Renji shook his head. "Give me an onigiri and an utamago."

"Very well," Ishida wrote them down. "Please wait patiently, especially you, Kurosaki." Ishida eyed Ichigo.

"I will. You're like my wife or something..." Ichigo sneered.

"Shut up." Ishida smacked Ichigo on the head and turned away hiding his blushing cheeks.

"What the-? What's that for?" Ichigo roared but Ishida was gone. "Prick..."

"You're the one who's at fault. idiot." Renji corrected.

"What? I did nothing!" Ichigo felt wronged.

"You're the one who came here and called him your wife. You'll distract him from all those couple's actions..." Renji rested his chin on his palm.

"He's distracted from all those?"

Renji sighs and mumbled. "You're so dense..."

_Hmm... I'll do something else that'll distract him more. _Ichigo smirked to himself, unable to hear what Renji mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Here, your onigiri and utamago." Ishida placed the two plates on the table.<p>

Ishida turned to Ichigo. "Your kisu."

When Ishida bent down to served, Ichigo took advantage of that time and kissed Ishida on the lips.

Ishida backed away. "W-What are you doing?" Ishida blushed furiously.

"Thank you for the kisu." Ichigo licked his lips and smirked. "Sweet..."

"I-I hate you, Kurosaki!" Ishida stomped away, ignoring the fact that the customers are giving him strange expression.

"God... What are are you doing... It grossed me out." Renji shivered.

"Hmph, don't tell me you didn't do that with Byakuya." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Renji hided his blush by focusing on his food.

Ichigo smirked.

* * *

><p>AN: Here, the second story is done! Enjoy! ^^ I like this better~


End file.
